New Desires
by Anku9321
Summary: Being chained to Light has L feeling something he's never felt before. Soon the teen and the detective find themselves in a weird situation for being in a relationship. Will Soichiro put a stop to this?
1. New desires

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

A/N: Alright here it is! Another one shot! I thought that since I was somewhat successful with my last one that I'd try to mess around with another one and see how this goes! So here we go!

This takes place again, after Light and Misa get released from confinement so Light does not have his memories of being Kira! As always, please review!

- - -

L and Light sat across from one another. They were both going through some criminal documents Watari had brought them both on L's request.

"L this is bull shit!" Light yelled throwing his papers in his hands onto the table between L and himself. L looked up at Light and stared at him. "We've been at this for eight hours straight! All we've been doing is looking at criminals who have died and just saying what they died from! Isn't that a job for an investigation team or something?" Light asked as he was nearly done blowing up.

"Light let me remind you that we are an investigation team and all these crimminals are suspected to have died from Kira-"

"There's no proof that Kira did all of this!" Light shouted as he cut off L.

"Light, Kira has been killing criminals from heart attacks and almost all of these criminals have died from heart attacks." L explained.

"So we just have to look at every single fucking criminal that died is that it?" Light demanded to know.

"Yes Light, it is our job to do so."

"Our job is to catch Kira not read over every bull shit papers that just show criminal deaths!"

"Light let me make something very clear to you," L said getting annoyed with Light. "We are the investigation team that is trying to bring Kira to justice. It is our duty to find Kira but to find Kira we must understand what Kira acts like, why he kills, and what criminals he targets in order for me to piece together who is Kira and where he is hiding."

"But it's one o'clock in the fucking morning!" Light complained. "Every night you force me to go to sleep at around four or five o'clock in the morning then you expect me to be fully awake and recharged only a couple hours later! I'm not a robot or something I need more sleep than what I'm getting!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Light," L apologized. "I supposed I have been working you very hard lately but as long as Kira doesn't stop or rest with all this nonsense then I am obligated to not stop or rest til Kira is caught."

"Fuck off L!" Light yelled. "You need sleep too! More than me! You're always up nonstop! You know why you have an addiction to sugary things? Because they have tons of sugar that help keep you up and awake!" To Light's surprise, L started chuckling. "What's so damn funny L?!"

"Ah Light," L began. "You are very smart for your age but you are so childish at times. Maybe that's the reason why I suspect you to be Kira."

Light sighed. "I've told you a million times already L, .!"

"Yes there is that possibility," L said. "But until your percentage of being Kira is zero I'm afraid you're still a suspect of being Kira and we will wear this thing too," L said, holding up his wrist to reveal the hand cuff on him.

"Screw this I want to take a shower," Light said, trying to blow off some steam. Light stood up but L remained seated.

"I've told you my thoughts of stopping or resting Light, I have to stay here."

"Oh come on L!" Light complained. "I need a shower! I haven't had one in days! When's the last time you showered?!"

L just sat quietly, looking over some more papers. "L..." Light said getting annoyed. L sighed and stood up.

"I guess a couple of minutes showering won't kill me, come on Light," L said as he began walking to the bathroom. Light began to walk as well.

They both reached the bathroom, Light relieved that he was able to shower. L just groaned. L undid the hand cuffs so that they could both undress. Light found a towel for both himself and L. Light gave L his towel as he began undressing. Light wrapped his towel around himself. He knew that L wouldn't let him do anything by himself because if he wasn't watching Light all the time, Light could be off killing someone. It pissed Light off but he grown used to it.

L finished undressing but didn't bother wrapping his towel around himself. He figured they're both going to see each other naked in the shower so why try to cover up himself? He thought it was pointless. If Light was more comfortable that way then so be it. L put the hand cuffs back on as started the water and waited for it to become warmer. Light got annoyed with it but then just stared at the designs in the bathroom as L watched the water. L and Light never really said much to each other unless they were working on something.

The water got to a temperature that pleased L so he stepped into the shower. Light followed. Light always stayed in the front while L stood in the back. L had to admit the water on his skin did feel great. Light reached for his shampoo and squirted some into his hair. He closed the cap on the shampoo and began massaging his scalp. L just stood and watched him. Once all the shampoo was out of his hair, Light reached for the bottle of conditioner. He did what he did with the shampoo. L just rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes Light acts very femine," L said aloud.

"Wha?" Light said turning his head slightly so that he could glance at L while he was washing the conditioner out of his hair.

"Light acts like a female," L restated.

"I do not!" Light said, defending himself. For some reason L found getting Light worked up was always intriguing so he continued.

"'I need a shower' 'I can't stay up all night' 'I need my beauty sleep'" L said, imatating Light.

"I never said I needed beauty sleep!" Light yelled, defending himself once more.

"You might as well have," L said with a smile on his face. Light just glared at L. "Judging by your response to what I've said, it's all true?"

"I never said it was!"

"Exactly. You never said anything which means that you couldn't think of any lie to try to pathetically convince me you weren't so therefore what I've said is all true. Just like you being Kira is-"

Light grabbed L's wrists and pinned them both to the wall of the shower. Light's eyes were burning with rage. L could almost feel Light's eyes burning into his face. ".!"

L stood there, horrified at Light's facial expression. He had gotten him angry countless times but never had L seen Light's face so furious. "You haven't proved that to me yet," L managed to say through his developing fear.

Light suddenly soften his gaze and losened up on his grip of L. "What do I have to do to prove it?" Light asked softly.

L's heart began racing. Never in his life had anyone done this to him. Light's face looked so attractive up close. "L?" Light asked. Suddenly, L leaned forward and kiss Light. Shocked, Light dropped his arms and slightly pulled back. L slightly blushed and looked away from Light. Never in his life had such feelings engulfed him like they did now.

_'What the hell is this new desire I feel?'_ L asked himself.

Light touched his lips then stared at L. "L, what the hell was that?"

Suddenly, L grabbed Light face and pressed his lips to Light. Light froze, not knowing what to do.

_'What the hell am I doing?!'_ L screamed at himself. _'But Light... He feels... and tastes... good.'_

Light slightly opened his mouth to ask something. He never got the chance to ask. L's tongue darted into Light's mouth, swirling around to feel everything. L slightly moaned. To L's surprise, Light grabbed L's wast, pulling L closer to him. Light's tongue sprang to life as it began fighting with L's tongue. Light began moaning too. Light pulled out of the kiss, still holding onto L, gasping for much needed air. L was gasping too. L and Light both stared into each other's eyes passionately. A million things were going through both of their minds. But everything right then and there felt so right to both of them. Light's hands began exploring L's chest. L shuttered at Light's touch. Light's finger began circling around L's nipple. L let out a sigh of pleasure.

Light began kissing and sucking on L's neck while still letting his finger circle L's nipple. L moaned quietly. Light's mouth began to creep slowly down L's neck to his chest. He found L's other nipple with his mouth and began slowly sucking on this. L gasped, becoming overwhelemed with these new sensations he was feeling. Light slightly smiled while his tongue swirled around L's nipple, happy to see he could make L make such beautiful noises. Light wondered what other noises he could get out of L. Light began gently pinching L's nipple as he gently began nibbling on his other nipple with his teeth. L's hands began to become tangled in Light's hair. Light's mouth left L's nipple in search of something new.

Light began kissing, sucking and licking L's perfect stomach. L still moaned and sighed with pleasure. Slowly, Light got onto his knees and began lightly kissing down L's length. A shutter ripped through L at this new feeling. Light pulled back slight to look at L's erection.

"Beautiful...," Light whispered. L blushed as the water of the shower became slight warmer than L thought he had it. Light smiled as he licked L's tip. L moaned louder than Light had heard before. Satisfied, Light began licking L's entire length, receiving delicious moans. Finally, Light stopped teasing L and began slowly sucking on L's erection. L gasped once more. Light's tongue swirled around L's tip and his teeth slightly nibbled on it. L's hands became entangled with Light's hair once more. Light took L fully inside his mouth. L bucked his hips slightly into Light. Pre-cum began trickling down Light's throat. It tasted salt but good. Light grabbed at one of L's balls and squeezed it gently. L let out a throaty moan. Light drew back and looked at L's length. He dropped his hands as well.

L slightly whimpered at this. Light grinned as he stood up. "Turn around," Light commanded. L immediately turned. Light pulled L's ass cheeks apart. L shuttered once more. Light touched his length to L's entrance. Another shuttered passed through L. Light began slowly putting himself into L. L gasped as he let out a slight moan of pain. Light stayed still for a moment to let L get used to this new feeling. "Relax," Light whispered into L's ear seductively. L slight relaxed. Light began slowly thrusting into L, trying to find his sweet spot.

"Ah!" L exclaimed. Light, satisfied with finding L's sweet spot began thrusting in the same place. L began to moan louder and louder as Light began moving faster and faster. Light grabbed onto L's length with his hand as he began to sycn his thrusts to his pumping of L. L let of cries of pleasure. Light became lost in the tight ass heat of L as he too bega moaning and grunting.

"Ahhh!" L exclaimed as his length exploded with cum. Not too long afterwards Light came inside of L. Light and L stood there panting for a moment. Light slowly pulled out of L. L turned back to Light and kissed him passionately again. They broke apart, once more gasping for air.

"Well that was interesting." Light said, putting his arms around L.

"Indeed it was," L said wrapping his arms around Light as well.

They both stood there for what seemed to be forever as the water washed away the cum on the shower ground and on their bodies.

"Your hair does feel very nice," L complimented Light.

Light just smiled and began thinking of what his father and Misa were going to say about his sudden new relationship.

- - -

Ok well that's if for now I guess. Hope you all liked it!


	2. Soichiro and love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

A/N: Ok I know I said that this story was gonna be a one shot but eh I've changed my mind! Lol big thanks to **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover** and **kitty**for their reviews on the first chapter! lol thanks for the wonderful reviews from all and **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover **inspired me to write this chapter! Hope you all like it! As for now I'm not sure if this chapter will be it for this story or not so please review and tell me what you think I should do! THANK YOU TO ALL!!!

- - -

Once L and Light were finished with their shower each of them got fully dressed and walked into their room. L grabbed his laptop and started to do more work while Light sat on the bed they both shared, drying his hair with his towel.

"Light I think we need to talk," L uttered, placing his thumb between.

"Ok then about what?" Light replied, still drying his hair.

"Well Light if we're really going to get serious about taking this and turning it into something, I think it would be best if you told your family about me."

Light nearly fell off the bed. He took off the towel on his head and stared at the back of L's head. "Where's this coming from?? I don't think that's such a great idea to tell them right _away_."

"Hm," L uttered. "Is that so? Why can't they know right away?"

"Well you see L," Light began "My dad is has always been very up tight about my whole family. He wants to have the perfect family and I don't think he'll take knowing his perfect son is gay very well."

"If he truly loved you then he'd accept you for who you are Light," L stated.

"Yes I know but maybe we should wait a little bit longer til we tell them about this," Light said.

"Hm," L mumbled. With that the talking between them stopped. Light laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. L glanced back at Light to check and see if he was awake. Sure enough he was asleep. "My you even look beautiful sleeping," L said. "Well now I think I should take matters into my own hands." L glanced back at his laptop and opened up his email. He clicked the compose icon and began typing out an email to Light's dad.

_Dear Mr. Yagami,_

_I would like to inform you of please be here at HQ at 11:00am sharp. Do not be late. Light and I would like to tell you something that is very important. That is all. See you then. _

_-L_

- - -

Light woke up to find L still on his laptop. Light smiled at himself, glad that L was such a hard worker at times. "L," Light purred as he reached down off the bed and gave L an awkward hug. "L?" Light asked. Light turned L's head and laughed to see that the detective was asleep. Light couldn't believe that L could fall asleep in a position like that. Light that that L looked so cute asleep. Light sighed and got off the bed completely. He removed L's laptop from L's lap. Light, being curious looked at his laptop. Light chuckled. Suddenly L jolted awake to see Light looking at laptop.

"Light?" L asked. Light looked at L playfully. "What?"

"I didn't know you had cameras even in the bathroom L," Light said with a chuckle.

L's face became flushed with a bright pink color. He had forgotten that he was watching the video of him and Light in the shower that night before he passed out. Light laughed and grabbed L and seated him on his lap. "Don't worry L," Light began "If you want more, just wait for tonight." L perked up to hear that.

"Oh wait what time is it?" L asked. Light looked at L's laptop.

"10:30," Light replied.

"Hm I see," L said as he reached back and grabbed Light's face and pulled it closer to his until the gap between them closed. Light put his hand on L's head and tried pushing their lips closer than they already were. L moaned as Light sucked on L's lower lip. Not able to stand it any longer, L slid his tongue into Light's mouth. L and Light's tongue began swirling around one another until they were once again caught up in a battle of dominance once more. Both of them slightly moaned into each other's mouth. L pulled back, gasping for the air he needed as Light took began to gasp for air. Light smiled and wrapped his arms around L and pulled L closer to him. L leaned into Light and rested his head on his chest. Silence filled the room as the passion and need began rising in each of them.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Light said breaking the silence.

"What is it that we do every day Light?" L asked. Light sighed. L didn't want to reveal his father coming to Light yet until his father was here. He didn't like having to keep something from Light but L knew Light would freak out and try to do everything he could to keep his dad from here. L sighed and stood up. Light looked up confused and a bit hurt. "Sorry Light-kun but I think that we need to move to the main office and start working."

Light muttered something under his breath.

"You know Light," L began "The faster we get our work done, the more time we'll be able to spend together tonight."

With that, Light shot up and bolted for the door, practically dragging L behind him. Light ran down the stairs and got to the office. He sat down in his chair quickly and turned on his computer. L, finally able to catch his breath, sat slowly down in his chair in his sitting position turning his computer on.

"Good morning you two," Watari said. L and Light looked back at Watari. He had a carrier as he always did that had a lot of food on it. Mostly sweets for L but there was some stuff on the carrier for Light. Watari placed L's sweets next to L and a cup of coffee next to Light. Light never really liked to eat anything in the morning so Light just had coffee.

"Thank you Watari, that will be all," L told to Watari. Watari nodded his head and wheeled his carrier out of the room, leaving L and Light alone once more. L began eating some cake immedeatly while Light took small sips of his coffee. Light began going over criminal documents while L looked at some time variations to when a group of criminals died. Suddenly a phone rang in the room. L picked it up. "Yes go ahead," L began. Light tried to focus on his work but L's talking was a bit distracting. "Hmm I see wasn't expecting that. But ok send them both up here. Yes. Yes. Thank you Watari." With that L hung up his phone.

"Who's coming up here?" Light asked curious as to who was coming.

"Please don't get upset but your father and Misa have both arrived here." L said.

"Wait what?!" Light began. "Why are you letting them come up here L?!"

"Light please be reasonable about this, they just want to talk to us."

"Yeah but-"

"LIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTT!!!" Misa screeched running into the room, making her way towards Light.

Soichiro Yagami walked quietly into the room behind Misa. Misa instantly sat on Light's lap. Light glared at L while L had a cool expression on her face. Misa began giggling. L looked at Misa. _'What an annoying girl..'_

"L, Light," Soichiro said. L and Light looked at him. "What is it that you both wanted to talk to me about?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Light asked confused. "I never said we had to talk to you about something."

"Yes but last night, or rather this morning I received an email from L and he asked me to come here today because you two needed to talk to me about something."

Light glared once more at L. L just kept his gaze on Soichiro. "Yes, we do have something to discuss with you."

"And since I haven't seen my Light in a long time I thought I'd come down here and see you with Soichiro! Aren't I the best?" Misa asked looking back at Light.

"Um sure," Light said, softening his glare at L to not arise suspicion with Misa.

"Huh?" Misa uttered looking at Light then L then back to Light.

"Mr. Yagami I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just come right out and say it," L said. All eyes were on L. "Your son and I are in a relationship now." Misa nearly fell out of Light's lap. Light quickly looked at his father. He had the most flabbergasted expression on his face. L reached over and grabbed his tea and began drinking it. Soichiro's facial expression changed dramatically from shock to complete rage.

"My son will not and is not in any relationship with any male person!"

"Yeah Light I thought I was your girlfriend! Aren't I good enough?!"

"Misa it's not something you did and don't get me wrong you are a great person but it's just that I found someone who I feel that completes me Misa." Light told Misa, his eyes pleading for Misa's forgiveness. Misa got off his lap and stared him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Misa but I am truly happy now."

Misa's furious expression faded into a hurtful one. "Yes it's ok Light. I understand. I shouldn't have forced myself onto you so this is really all my fault," Misa said, faking a smile.

"Misa..." Light voiced.

"Enough!" Soichiro exclaimed. All eyes turned to him.

"Light Yagami you are coming home with me right this instant!" With that Soichiro marched over to his son and grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet and began pulling him toward the door. L followed along with Misa behind him. Soichiro looked back to see L following. He stopped and grabbed Light's other wrist. "L remove this hand cuff now!"

"Mr. Yagami I cannot do that until the percentage of Light being Kira is zero."

"Oh is that so!? Or are you just keeping him here so you can have some kind of gay relationship you think you can have with him?!" Soichiro threw Light's wrist down and marched over to L. "No son of mine will be gay! Light is straight and he will not remain here any longer!"

Soichiro reached for L's pants and swiped the key out from his side pocket. Shocked by this L stood frozen for a moment while Soichiro made his way back to Light and undid his hand cuff. He dropped the key along with the hand cuff to the floor and grabbed Light's wrist once more and began dragging him to the elevator. Misa followed quietly.

"Dad this is crazy!" Light said as he began to fight back. "It's my life and I have the right to choose what I want to do and who I want to be with! You're supposed to support me in whatever I do isn't that a father's job dad?!" Light exclaimed as his face along with Soichiro and Misa disappeared behind the elevator doors. L listened as Light's voice soon faded as he was once left alone. Watari came into the room a couple minutes later.

"L," Watari said placing his hands on L's shoulders. "I'm sorry that happened but there's just people in the world who don't accept that."

"Watari..." L said letting silent tears roll down his face. "We're bringing Light back here no matter what the cost."

Watari nodded his head and waited until L calmed down to start figuring out a way to get Light back.

- - -

The whole car ride home, Soichiro and Light argued never once was there silence in the car. Soichiro kept promising he'd turn Light right and pure again while Light kept telling Soichiro that he was happy and that his dad was making a huge mistake about all this.

Misa sat in the back seat feeling a bit awkward. Once they reached the Yagami's house, Soichiro grabbed Light's wrist once more and dragged him into the house and up to his room. "Misa!" Soichiro called. Misa was next to Soichiro in less than 10 seconds.

"Y..Yes sir?" Misa asked.

"I want you to stay in this room with my son until he realizes that he's not gay!! I don't care what it takes even if you have to have sex with each other! Light you are not leaving this house ever again until you admit you're not gay and promise you will never ever have anything to do with that L or any other men like him!" With that, Soichiro slammed Light's door and locked it from the outside.

Misa and Light stood shocked at what Soichiro just told them both. Light sighed and walked over to his bed. He laid down and placed his pillow over his head. Misa sighed and just started examining Light's room. She never really took the time to look around Light's room because she was always too focused on Light to ever think of doing anything else.

Finally, Misa decided that she should try to talk to Light to see if L was really what he wanted. "So Light," Misa began. "Why do you want to be with L all of a sudden? I mean he's always thought of you as Kira and he never once, even when he first met you and learned about you, he never once thought that you may not be Kira. So why would you want to be with a person so infuriating. I know that you didn't like him all that much."

Light sighed. "I don't know," Light uttered. "I mean sure L always gets me angry and yes he's hard to work with at times but.."

"But what Light?"

"I don't know. I've never met anyone like him before," Light began. "Sure he may not be the best looking guy and he may not be perfect but no one is perfect. L just is always there. He's and I are equals in our intellect no doubt about that," Light said as he finally chuckled to himself.

Misa smiled seeing that Light wasn't as miserable as he was a couple of minutes ago. "Well keep telling me I want to understand."

"Well I'm not sure what else there is to tell," Light took the pillow off his face and sat up in his bed. "I guess you could say we are like opposites. We are like other halves and we complete each other."

"I see," Misa said a little bit hurt. She had always hoped that she and Light could always be together forever but she never really knew why she had these strong feelings for Light. She just knew that she really loved him a lot. "So you're in love with him then?"

Misa stared at Light for longer than she thought she had ever looked at him. Light just folded his hands and placed them near his mouth, staring at the ground and thinking very hard and carefully. _'Could I be in love with L?'_

- - -

Downstairs Soichiro hadn't cooled off one bit. He and his wife, Sachiko and his daughter Sayu were arguing about what Soichiro was doing to Light.

"Now dear," Sachiko said. "You know that this is completely unfair to Light not to mention that this is unjust as well."

"Unjust?! UNJUST?!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"Yeah dad this so totally unfair to Light I mean so what if he's gay what's the big deal I thought that fathers and mothers always supported and stuck up for whatever their child did?" Sayu challenged.

"Sayu you don't know anything about stuff like this you are still a child yourself!" Soichiro yelled. "Once you're older and you know what it's like to have kids you'll understand why I'm doing this to Light this is for his own good!"

Sayu snorted and began to make her way towards the stairs. She stopped and turned around to face Soichiro once more. "I'm no fool dad and I'm not a child. I know that it might be a little weird now but give it time and you'll feel more comfortable with this. Trust that you raised Light right and support his decisions. That's what a REAL father would do." With that Sayu turned and raced up the stairs to her room before her dad could say anything else to her.

Soichiro was madder than ever now. He turned to his wife. "How dare she imply I'm not a good father I do everything I can for our children you know that!"

"Soichiro," Sachiko began. "Sayu has some good points. You must trust that you raised Light well and let him choose to do whatever he wants to do with his life even if that means him being gay makes him happy then so be it. Why deny your child his happiness. You know that's one of the 3 natural rights of man so there for you are the one being unjust."

Soichiro snorted and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. Sachiko sighed.

Outside Soichiro went out to the garage and got a latter a hammer and some nails. He walked to the back of his house and propped the latter up. "This way he won't be able to sneak out through the window." Soichiro climbed up the latter with the nails and hammer. Light, hearing something looked out his window to see his dad climbing up a latter with nails and a hammer. Light threw the curtains shut with a look of disgust on his face. Soichiro reached Light's window to see the curtains shut. He sighed to himself. "Light I'm only doing this to you because I love you and want you to make the right choices."

"Oh so now my choices aren't right?!" Light said furious once more. Misa sighed as Light and his father began arguing once more.

_'And they're at it again...'_Misa thought to herself rolling her eyes.

- - -

Downstairs once more, Sachiko decided that she should try to get some house work done to blow off some steam and stress her husband had caused her. Suddenly she heard a light knock on the door. Sachiko glared at the door and walked over to it, not opening it yet.

"So have you finally saw the error of your ways and wanted to apologize to Light Soichiro?" No response came. Sachiko sighed and began opening the door. "Look if you want to keep arguing then-" Sachiko stopped dead in the middle of her sentence to see it was not Soichiro who was at the door. "Oh.." Sachiko said sounding embarrassed.

"Mom who's at the door? I thought I hear-" Sayu stopped in her tracks to as she was coming down the stairs.

"Is this the Yagami residence?"

"Yes it is who might you two be?" Sachiko asked.

"My name is L."

"And I am Watari, L's guardian."

"We came to get Light out of her at all costs." L said with a glare in his eyes. Sachiko looked back at Sayu. She looked like she had the same expression on her face as well. Then suddenly Sayu laughed. Sachiko smiled and turned back to a now confused Watari and L.

"Well looks like you came at a good time but you have to hurry. Soichiro is around out back I would assume, nailing Light's window shut, I'm not sure how long he'll be."

"Come on follow me I'll show you to Light's room!" Sayu said turning around to walk back up the stairs. Watari and L walked into the Yagami's house, taking their shoes off to respect Sachiko. L and Watari followed Sayu upstairs to Light's room. "Well this is his room but as you can see my dad locked it and I don't have the key, he does." Sayu explained.

"Hm well that's a shame!" Watari said. L walked over to the lock that was placed on Light's door and began examining it. Sayu watched and observed L. She giggled. L glance at her with a questioning look.

"Light sure has some weird tastes in men but I can see why he picked you! You care for him deeply don't you?" Sayu questioned. L nodded his head yes quietly. Sayu giggled once more. "So then do you love him?"

This question took L by surprise. The hallway became silent and all that could be heard was Light and Soichiro still arguing with one another. Watari too was interested in hearing L's response. L put his thumb between his lips and began to think. Sayu looked at L with a questioning look as he stared back at Sayu.

"Well, judging by all the things I've read about love, the only thing that I think I've felt love for was Watari...Until I met Light so yes I guess I do love Light," L said with a serious look on his face. A wide smile broke out on Sayu's and Watari's face.

"Looks like my little boy is growing up after all." Watari said still smiling. L turned his head back to the lock, trying to hide his flushed appearance. Sayu and Watari looked at one another, still smiling.

"Yes it is locked up pretty good. I advise you both to stand back a little bit." L warned. Watari immediately took steps away from L as Sayu, being unsure took only a couple steps back. L took what appeared to be a fighting stance. "Hiya!" L cried out as he flung his foot high in the air, making contact with Light's door. The door broke down almost instantly.

Light stopped arguing with his dad and whipped his head in the direction of his door along with Misa. "Light what was that noise?! Light?!" Soichiro cried out, unable to see what was going on in Light's room. Suddenly, L burst into Light's room and grabbed him, sweeping him off his feet.

"What the?!"

"Light Yagami you're coming with me," L said. Light's eyes got wide as L carried him swiftly out of the room bridal style. Watari followed quietly behind. Misa just stared after them as Sayu ran down the stairs too.

"I hope you can be truly happy now Light. I'm glad you found someone who you truly love," Misa said as silent tear ran down her face. Soichiro was still yelling for Light but he got no response. Furious he began climbing down the latter.

"Hurry Soichiro will probably come inside to see what's going on," Sachiko warned. L nodded his head as he ran out the door with Light in his arms.

"Thank you madams for all that you've done for us," Watari said as he stopped to thank Sayu and Sachiko. They both smiled and watched Watari go out to his car. L and Light were both already in the back seat.

"No Watari thank you," Sachiko whispered.

"HEY!" Soichiro exclaimed as he ran out around front to see a car in his driveway. "LIGHT!" Soichiro ran towards the car. Suddenly the car jolted to life and the tires screeched as Watari pulled quickly out of the driveway and sped down the road. Soichiro ran to the end of his driveway but by then, the car was already turning to head to HQ. Soichiro kept cursing and yelling about it but Sayu and Sachiko both had wide smiles on their faces. Sayu and Sachiko both turned and went into the house, leaving Soichiro outside. Misa finally came out of Light's room. She said her goodbyes to Sachiko and Sayu and walked out the door. A limo pulled up outside the Yagami house. Misa walked quietly by Soichiro, not wanting to disturb him and got in her limo. The limo drove off and Misa wondered if she'd ever go back to the Yagami house after that.

Soichiro finally gave up and went into his house and tried to apologize to his wife and Sayu about his actions.

"It's not us you need to apologize to," Sayu began.

"It's to Light and L," Sachiko finished. A look of disgust appeared on Soichiro's face.

"I'm going to take a shower," Soichiro said and with that went upstairs.

- - -

"L you didn't have to do all that just for me you know," Light said, finally breaking the silence in the car.

"Yes I suppose I didn't have to but I felt that Soichiro was being irrational about the whole thing. Besides with a dad like that you needed to get out of there." L concluded.

"It's not that he's a bad father, in fact he is a very good father, he just doesn't know how to handle something like this I mean it is all kind of sudden," Light told L.

"I suppose so," L replied.

"L I think I have something to tell you," Light said.

"Ok I'm listening," L said looking at Light. Light stared into L's eyes, remembering what Misa told him.

*flashback*

_"So you're in love with him then?"_

_Misa stared at Light for longer than she thought she had ever looked at him. Light just folded his hands and placed them near his mouth, staring at the ground and thinking very hard and carefully._

_'Could I be in love with L?' Light thought to himself._

_"Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was just curious and-"_

_"Yes," Light said cutting Misa off from what she was saying. __Misa let out a small gasp, shock consuming her. Light laughed. "Yes I am in love with L."_

_Misa sighed. "Well then I think you should tell him!"_

_Light looked at Misa with a confused expression. "Tell him?"_

_"Yes Light if you love someone then tell them you do!"_

_Light looked back at the ground. "But what if he doesn't love me back?"_

_Misa somewhat smiled. "So what if he doesn't? At least he'll know how you feel about him and in time, when he realizes he loves you too then it will be easier to tell you that because he knows that you already love him!"_

*End flashback*

Light took L's hands in his hands. "L I love you."

L was shocked that the teen had said that to him, even Watari was looking in his mirror back at L and Light now interested in what L would say. "Light I-"

"You don't have to say you love me to if that's not how you feel about me right now. I just wanted you to know that."

L chuckled to himself and soon the chuckle turned into laughter. Light was now confused at the strange detective. "Light I wanted to tell you that I love you too!"

A wide smile broke out across Light's face as he joined in on the laughter. Watari smiled to himself as well, happy to see that L had finally found someone that loves him.

Suddenly, Light grabbed L and crushed his lips to his, making this kiss one of the most passionate kisses that Light had given him so far. Their tongues soon found that they were in a battle for dominance. Light's hand began to wander around L's body, exploring it as if it were the first time that Light had ever touched the detective. L softly moaned. Watari put the cover over the back seat to give L and Light some privacy of their own.

Watari laughed to himself. "I think L would want me to take the long way home."

- - -

Well that's it! Not sure if I want to continue with this story or not. Of course please review and share your thoughts with me! Thank you! :)


	3. To whom it may concern:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE I OWN NOTHING AT ALL CUZ I'M A LOSER LIKE THAT! lol DEAL WITH IT! ;)

Now this chapter doesn't really have death note in it though. . .

ANYWAYS. . .

Alright I know some of you guys expected this to be the next chapter for new desires. Well sorry to crush your hopes and possibly dreams but I am not going to continue this story anymore. (Don't worry guys my hopes and dreams went down the tub years and years ago so i know how ya feel ;) lol) I am sorry to all.

HOWEVER. . .

I am going to be making a sequel to this! I'm not sure exactly when I am but I will I promise! I've just been really busy lately with stuff so that's why these updates are slow ,. I'm not sure what this story will be called or what will happen but I want to continue on with this some how. If you guys have any suggestions as to what I should put it in before I start it that would be awesome! And even if I have started it there's always room for improvement and more suggestions! So please help me if you can or if you just wanna see how this plays out then that's cool too.

In the first chapter I do plan on somehow bringing Matt, Mello, and Near in thanks to a suggestion made by someone who reviewed (sorry i forgot who but if you click on reviews you'll see who said it.) I'm not exactly sure what will happen so if you guys wanna help me out please please PLEASE do! I thank you for reading this and I hope you will be sticking with me for the sequel! And if you help me out, you will have done a good deed and the greatest reward is the joy of helping people so help me if you can! lol Thanks once more. I'll wait a little bit before I try to start it so that whoever wants to read this can. I will maybe give it 2 weeks and then i'll start working on it. Though it might take a while for me to actually publish it!

Sincerely-

~Anku


End file.
